


You Belong With me

by BTSBlossom



Series: Musically Inspired [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based off Taylor Swift Song, M/M, small amount of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could see<br/>That I'm the one<br/>Who understands you,<br/>Been here all along.<br/>So, why can't you see ‒<br/>You belong with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With me

Riku flopped onto his bed after a long day at school. He looked over at his calendar and noticed that it was only Tuesday. Riku let out a long sigh as he looked in the other direction out his window. He could see into one of the rooms of the neighbor’s house. That was one of his favorite things about his room. The other room belonged to his close childhood friend, Sora. He watched as the light in the room turned on and the small brunette walked in.

Sora quickly closed his door, threw his bag in a random corner, and started to pace the room. Riku realized that he was talking on his phone. Most likely to his girlfriend, Kairi. Riku had never really cared for the petite red head and now that she was dating Sora, Riku couldn’t stand her. Riku stood and walked over to open his window. Sora’s window was also open so Riku could just make out what Sora was saying into the phone.

“Oh come on Kairi! It was a joke! I know what I said!” Typical. Kairi would go off on anything and everything. She just never really got Sora’s type of humor, like Riku did. He knew he shouldn’t be listening so he walked over and turned on his music, he smirked when he heard the band. It was Sora and Riku’s favorite band but Kairi absolutely hated them.

\--TIME SKIP—Saturday

Riku laughed as he walked next to Sora. Riku snuck a peek at Sora’s face as they sat down on a park bench. Sora had this giant smile on his face; it was bright enough to light up the whole town. Riku missed that smile; Sora didn’t smile like that anymore ever since he started dating Kairi. Sora cracked another joke as they watched his cousin and his boyfriend (Roxas and Axel) walk by. Riku couldn’t help but think that this was the way it was supposed to be. Just him and Sora.

“Hey are you doing okay?” Riku couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m fine Riku.”

“Oh Sora~!” Kairi called as she walked over to them. She was wearing her cheerleader uniform even though it was Saturday. When Riku had asked her why she always wore it she had said it was her duty as captain to always represent the team. Riku watched as Sora’s smile faded slightly and was replaced with a fake brightness.

“Man Kairi don’t you look good.” Sora always said that when he saw her. Riku looked her over again, hair in a tight ponytail, lame uniform that had been altered to have a shorter skirt, and high heels. What the hell? Who wears high heels with a cheerleader uniform? Kairi that’s who. Riku then looked at his own outfit. He had on a t-shirt, worn out jeans, and sneakers, and his silver/white hair was down reaching his shoulders.

“Of course I do.” Kairi said as she walked over to Sora who was now standing up from the park bench. She grabbed Sora by the head and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Riku frowned as he watched. He knew that Kairi had seen the looks that he sent Sora and that was her way of staking her claim.

“Oh right I remembered what I was going to ask now!” Sora exclaimed looking back at Riku. “Are you going to try out for football next season?”

Kairi giggled sending Riku a superior look “Of course not Sora. He knows that he belongs in the bleachers and that’s where he’s going to stay.” Sora frowned looking at his girlfriend.

“That’s not nice Kairi. Riku’s actually really good; I’ve seen him play in P.E.”

“Whatever. Time to go or we’ll be late for the movie.”

“What movie?”

“The one you’re taking me too silly.” Kairi said dragging him away. Sora sent Riku an apologetic look which Riku just waved away as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

\--TIME BREAK—LATER THAT NIGHT

Riku stood at the back door to Sora’s house. He’d gotten the text a couple minutes ago telling him that Sora wanted to talk. He was waiting for Sora to come down from his room and let him in. Speak of the devil there he is. Sora quietly opened the door then immediately turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to his room. Riku quickly closed the door and followed after him, also closing the door to Sora’s room as he entered. His breath caught as he turned to look at Sora and noticed that he was close to tears.

“Sora what's wrong!?” Riku asked hurriedly, trying to keep his voice down. He walked over and sat down next to Sora on his bed. He hated it when Sora cried. “Did something happen with Kairi? Whatever happened you know you can tell me? Do you want me to send out a hit man?” Sora laughed slightly as he looked at his best friend. That was the one of the things Sora could always expect with Riku. He could always make Sora laugh even if he was about to cry.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Clearly it’s not! Damn it Sora!” Riku closed his eyes and took a calming breath before looking back at his friend. “Just tell me what happened Sora. Please?” Sora looked at the silverette for a minute before sighing and looking at his sneakers suddenly finding the dirt streaks very interesting.

“It’s just…we got in a fight okay? Over the stupidest thing...”

“What was it?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Sora sighed again “Well we were getting out of some chick flick; you know that random movie she dragged me to, and well out of nowhere she just started grilling me about random things. You know like what’s her favorite color, who’s her favorite band, what are the members of the band, which member is she obsessed with?” Sora’s voice had slowly risen and he’d gotten up from the bed and started pacing. “What kind of dreams does she have? I mean seriously!? What kind of questions are those!? I mean the color one I knew so I told her that and when I couldn’t answer the other ones she got all mad. What the hell! She never even talked to me about her dreams, so how the hell am I supposed to know!? Then…then I asked her if she knew the same things about me, and guess what? She didn’t know and she had the gall to be mad at me! Then being the soft hearted idiot I am I tried to give her easier questions like who my older brother is, who’s he dating, is he gay? She couldn't even get that! She didn’t even know he was married even though it was the biggest news last year! It was literally part of the headlines!” Sora huffed as he sat back down next to Riku. “I don’t know Riku, sometimes I wonder if I really belong with her.” The room was filled with silence. Sora had buried his face in his hands while Riku continued to stare at him.

“Blue.” Sora’s head shot up and looked at Riku questioningly.

“Huh?”

“Your favorite color is blue because it’s the color of the ocean. Your favorite band is Greenday; the members are Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt, and Tré Cool. You’ll never really admit it but you’re obsessed with Tré. You have dreams of adventure and sometimes you’re embarrassed to say it but you think they’re of a past life. You wield a sword like thing called the keyblade and you fight to save a world called Kingdom Hearts. And in your dreams I’m still your friend and I help you, and Roxas and Axel are originally part of an evil organization called Organization XIII even though in the end they help us. And there’s others we know now that you’ve seen which you think gives you more proof that your dreams are part of a past life. Cloud Strife is your older brother although he is technically your half brother, he dated a douchebag named Sephiroth since he was in his freshman year in high school until he finally realized what a douchebag he was and dumped him. Then he realized what he had right in front of him and started dating his best friend, Squall Leonhart, who he dated until last year when they got married. Your mom and dad had been so happy about the wedding and that it wasn’t to that douchebag that they paid to have the announcement as the headline for three days. And us being the asses we are made sure to send a whole box of them to Sephiroth.” Sora stared at Riku with wide eyes. He was right, everything Riku said was right.

“Riku…” Riku took a deep breath readying himself to say the one thing he’d wanted to say since Sora had started dating the red haired bitch. Riku made sure he was looking into Sora’s eyes.

“And you don’t belong with Kairi, Sora. I think you should realize the same thing Cloud did.”

“Riku?”

“I’ve been here the entire time, and I know everything about you Sora. Haven’t you ever thought that just maybe… you belong with me?” Riku looked away after a moment and prepared himself for the yelling he knew was coming. He knew Sora would obviously have nothing against him being gay because of his brother and cousin. Sora would probably be mad because Riku had just confessed his feelings while Sora was trying to get over a fight with his girlfriend. Sora continued to stare at Riku for what felt like forever. Suddenly he stood up, shocking Riku, and walked over to his desk. Riku watched curiously/worriedly as Sora picked up his cell and dialed a number and held the phone to his ear silently.

“Hi Kairi, its Sora.” Oh no, he called Kairi! He was probably going to tell her and then the both of them were going to laugh and knowing Kairi she’d tell the entire school and he’d never hear the end of it. He’d be teased for the rest of his life (Riku ignored the fact that anyone would have to be brain dead to make fun of him ex: Kairi!). “No Kairi I’m not calling to apologize. I’m calling to breakup with you. Yes, I’m serious. Why? Well there are a couple reasons, for one you’re a total bitch. You get mad at me when I don’t know a few things about you and then you get even angrier at _me_ when _you_ don’t know the same things about _me_. Kairi you didn’t even know I had an older brother! You’re a horrible person and I never want to see you again although that’s going to be hard since we have three more years of high school and have all the same classes. Oh and Kairi one last thing…I’m gay.” And with that Sora hung up before deleting Kairi’s number from his phone. Then he walked over and straddled Riku’s lap.

“Sora?” Riku asked surprised.

“You're right Riku, besides I always did like doing the same things Cloud did.” Sora slowly kissed Riku. “I love you Riku.” Sora said once he was able to pull himself away from Riku’s soft lips. Holy crap kissing Kairi never felt like that.

“I love you too Sora.” 


End file.
